


Santa, It's Cold Outside

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos días antes de Navidad, Jon tiene sexo con Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa, It's Cold Outside

Solo faltaban dos días para Navidad y obviamente lo pequeños niños Stark estaban más que emocionados, ansiosos e impacientes. Rickon y Bran eran los últimos Stark que aun creían en la vieja historia de un anciano gordo que se colaba por la chimenea para dejar regalos debajo del hermoso árbol, realmente creían que alguien con unos cuantos kilos de más podría pasar por la pequeña chimenea de la casa aunque fuera lógicamente imposible.

—¡Más rápido! ¡Rápido, Jon! —Rickon, que prácticamente corría, gritaba mientras regresaba para tomarle la mano y jalarlo para que apresurara sus pasos. Era el que más entusiasmo presentaba, caminaba lo más rápido que podía dejándolo muy atrás y en consecuencia cada tanto lo perdía de vista llevándose un gran susto.

Bran era más cuidadoso y a pesar de que deseaba caminar con más prisa permanecía a su lado. La tienda era innecesariamente grande por lo que debía mantener los ojos bien abiertos para no perder de vista a ninguno de los dos, las historias de niños desaparecidos en días anteriores a Navidad nunca eran bien recibidas. Además de que sería malgastar el tiempo de Santa, ¿a dónde llevaría los regalos si los niños desaparecían?

Quizas el atender los deseos de los niños incrédulos era el trabajo más duro de Navidad, este año era su turno de hacerlos feliz por algunas horas. El año pasado fue Robb pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado prestándole atención a Jeyne para ocuparse de los niños, el instituto mantenía ocupada a Sansa y a Eddard el trabajo. Catelyn era la única libre y para su sorpresa no se opuso cuando se ofreció a llevar a los niños a ver a Santa. Arya había descubierto unos meses atrás la falsa existencia de Santa por lo que ya no era algo que le interesara, aunque todavía albergaba esperanzas por los Reyes Magos.

—Mira, Jon, ¡es Santa! —Bran señaló con el dedo hacia el centro donde la gente rodeaba el escenario montado para la presentación de Santa. Era un gran sector con nieve, árboles, duendes—no muy bajitos—, una casita de chocolate y la silla en la que Santa tenía sentado en el regazo a una dulce niña.

—Te lo dije, si hubiese caminado más rápido no tendríamos que esperar. —Rickon bufó y se cruzó de brazos al acomodarse en la larga cola, calculó que al menos había unos quince niños delante de ellos.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpó frotándole los sedosos rizos y desacomodándoselos. —La próxima vez seré más rápido, lo prometo.

Era temprano, la noche recién caía por lo que podrían perder tiempo esperando el turno en que Santa los sentara en el regazo y pidiera saber los deseos que tenían para esta Navidad. Recordaba los días en que él se comportaba de la misma forma que Rickon, impaciente y emocionado, el color se le subía a las mejillas cada año que veía a Santa y le contaba lo que quería esa Navidad. Y amaba a Santa tanto como Bran, siempre lo que pedía lo tenía, Santa nunca le falló y eso le hacía quererlo mucho más. Y aprovechaba hasta el máximo las visitas a la tienda para verlo porque por más esfuerzo que pusiera nunca lograba verlo al momento en que bajaba por la chimenea con la gran bolsa de los regalos, bebía la leche y se comía las galletas que todos juntos en la casa cocinaban.

Su tío Benjen siempre se encargó de llevarlos a él, Robb y Theon todos los años hasta sus doce años en los que Theon rompió cualquier ilusión de la existencia de Santa, al principio se le dijo que el viejo anciano murió junto a los mágicos renos en un fatal accidente y después que solo era un invento para hacer feliz a los niños y los bolsillos de los comerciantes; él no lo tomó del mismo modo en que Arya lo hizo, él lloró una semana entera y logró superarlo después de unos meses.

Un niño más y los pequeños Stark estarían en el regazo de Santa, Rickon se movía inquieto sin poder seguir esperando un segundo más y Bran murmuraba la lista de deseos para que cuando el momento llegara no se le enredara la lengua aunque eso siempre sucedía y terminaba tartamudeando hasta conseguir las palabras justas, a él le pasó lo mismo en aquellos años en que visitaba a Santa.

—Adelante, es tu turno, pequeño. —Un duende le tendió la mano a Rickon y lo invitó a adentrarse en la nieve para ir junto a Santa, el pequeño no se hizo de rogar y corrió hacia él. No era el mismo Santa de los años pasados, estaba completamente renovado. Era joven, alto y delgado, el grueso traje no le daba el peso necesario para ser el verdadero Santa. Debajo del sombrero caía un largo y lacio cabello rubio, no demasiado brillante. De piel pálida, se rascaba la barbilla cada vez que tenía una oportunidad para quitarse el malestar que la barba falsa le daba. Y era de una regular belleza, no muy vista entre los últimos Santas.

Santa rodeó la cintura de Rickon y lo sentó en el regazó, le acarició los rizos mientras lo oía. El pequeño se aseguraba que los deseos alcanzarán los oídos de Santa mediante susurros para que nadie los descubriera, era muy cuidadoso en ello. Con una gran sonrisa Rickon volvió a él, antes besó la mejilla de Santa, le abrazó desde la cadera y observó como el turno de Bran se llevaba a cabo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras pedirle a Santa, pequeño? —Santa preguntó una vez más con una dulce voz, miró hacia atrás y supo que al menos tendría que repetir la pregunta unas diez veces más. Lo único que jamás le gustó del viejo cuento fue la manera en que todo el mundo explotaba al pobre anciano, en una noche tenía que recorrer cada casa sin cansarse y siempre con una sonrisa.

Bran si permitía que sus deseos fueran escuchados y eran los típicos de un niño de esa edad, el nuevo juguete de moda y felicidad para todos los allegados. Y como cada año, antes de despedirse de Santa le deseaba suerte para él, la señora Claus y los duendes en el taller y los que también estaban allí acompañándolo, además le preguntaba por Rodolfo, era el reno que más le gustaba.

Los niños sacudieron sus manos a Santa al marchase al área de juegos, Santa les correspondió el saludo. Le dio unas cuantas monedas, suficientes para jugar más de tres veces en cada juego, y los niños se esfumaron tan rápido que lo notó mucho después. La excitación que portaban era mayor desde la visita a Santa, era reconfortante para él verlos felices, mucho más de lo que estaban todos los días.

Las visitas a Santa le daban  a los niños energías y la mejor manera de gastarla era darles monedas para los juegos. Rickon era el que mayor desempeño tenia por lo que ganaba los mejores premios, algún muñeco de acción o un juego de mesa. Bran ganaba un pequeño peluche, debía recompensarlo con algo mejor al verle la triste expresión que ponía al saber que el premio de Rickon era mucho mejor.

—Es hora de ir a casa. —Jon les informó al oír por el altavoz que la tienda cerraría en treinta minutos.

—¿Ya? ¡Todavía quiero seguir jugando! —Rickon pataleó.

—Vamos, mañana podemos volver más temprano. —Suspiró, eso todavía no convencía al pequeño que fruncía el ceño y los labios resoplando por lo bajo unas cuantas quejas. —Si nos vamos ahora mañana volveremos para ver a Santa y te daré más monedas.

Rickon levantó las cejas y sonrió, si fuera un pequeño cachorrito hubiese movido la colita por la felicidad. El niño le tomó la mano y accedió; Bran le sostuvo la otra con fuerza. —Sí, quiero volver a ver a Santa, ¿y mañana podemos traerle algunas galletas? Está un poco delgado, quizás no tiene mucho para comer.

—Por supuesto, es una buena idea. Santa estará muy contento.

El recorrido de la zona de juegos a la calle fue llenado por la conversación de quien prepararía las galletas para Santa, la mejor opción sería Sansa que le encantaba cocinar galletas y tenía un gran espíritu navideño. O él como última opción, no era bueno en la cocina y seguramente las galletas para Santa no serían ricas ni para los renos.

El oscuro cielo era inundado por el montón de estrellas que no eran tan perceptibles por la decoración de las calles y a su vez, estas no eran tan concurridas a esas horas, era más tranquilo caminar en ellas. Rickon no iba tan emocionado por lo que no tenía la necesidad de apresurarse, odiaba quitarles la diversión para volver a casa pero no existía otra opción en la que ambas cosas pudieran llevarse a cabo.

—¡Santa! —Rickon gritó al soltarse de su mano y correr lejos de él. —Es Santa, Jon.

—¡Rickon, espera!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al verlo cruzar la calle sin tener el mínimo cuidado sobre si algún coche estaba cerca. Enfrente se encontraba Santa pateando una de las ruedas delanteras de un maltrecho coche, aunque el tiempo de las visitas a Santa terminaron el hombre continuaba portando el grueso disfraz, salvó la barba falsa y en cambio en la barbilla se presentaba la palidez desnudez.

Se apresuró a alcanzar a Rickon y sin darse cuenta terminó tironeando del brazo de Bran por parte para que fuera más rápido y por otra para no perderlo de vista. Santa palmeó la cabeza de Rickon, le gustaba que el niño creyera en algún alegre cuento pero la gigantesca confianza que tenía en Santa le aterraba.

—Santa dijo que el motor del coche no funciona. —Rickon le comunicó. —¿Podemos llevarlo a casa?

Arqueó una ceja ante la inminente y sorpresiva pregunta, si bien era de esperarse del pequeño Rickon. Primero observó con detenimiento a Rickon y después al supuesto Santa Claus que le sonreía. —Tal vez Santa pueda usar el trineo, ¿no?

—Oh, me lo he olvidado en el Polo Norte. —Santa lamentó como si realmente estuviera estupefacto por ese descuido. —Solo será unas horas, es medianoche y no encontrare a nadie que pueda ayudarme con esto.

—Por favor, Jon. —Rickon se aferró al brazo de Santa sin intención de soltarlo hasta que diera el esperado _sí_.

—N-no podemos, a tu madre no le gustara. —Su réplica no fue del agrado de Rickon, los pequeños ojos comenzaban a humedecérseles.

—Pero Santa morirá de frio aquí fuera. —Bran intervino y entonces comprendió que perdió por gran diferencia. —Santa puede quedarse contigo Jon, por favor.

—Bien, bien, ayudaremos a Santa.

Cedió a pesar de aun guardaba sus dudas, no obstante, eso hizo que la felicidad de los pequeños Stark se extendiera. Rickon no soltó el brazo de Santa en ningún momento y Bran iba cerca para mirarlo con mayor detenimiento. Y él cada tanto observaba de reojo a Santa para descubrir que la vista de este se mantenía ocupada en su rostro. No podía convencerse de que ayudar a Santa era una buena idea, era fácil pensarlo desde la mente de Rickon o Bran porque ellos no tendrían que cuidar de un completo desconocido durante una noche, era él quien debía sufrir esa tortura. Al menos este Santa era agradable, le resultaba sencillo conversar con los pequeños sobre cuestiones interesantes para ellos, cosa que para él era difícil, y los hacia sonreír con mucha más facilidad. Pero era razonable que mostraba esa faceta porque era Santa, quien sabe que hombre real se escondería en ese traje.

—Adiós, Santa. —Los pequeños se despidieron proporcionándole a Santa un abrazo. No fue simple hacerlos entrar a la casa, deseaban unos segundos más con Santa aunque sabía que esos segundos se convertirían en horas y después en llantos por la prohibición. Catelyn lo regañó por tardar tanto en devolver a los niños, fue paciente y la oyó, la mujer siempre hallaba alguna excusa para decirle unas cuantas y repetidas palabras.

Santa aguardó a que él se despidiera de los niños, era molesto y nuevo tener alguien que aguardara por él. Su deseo era que la mañana llegara con rapidez y todo regresaría a la monótona normalidad. Santa caminaba a su lado, era gracioso el punto en que tendría que albergar una noche en su departamento a un tipo disfrazado de esa manera. El pequeño departamento en que se alojaba estaba a una cuadra de distancia de la casa de los Stark, se había mudado allí hacia unos pocos años en primer lugar porque Catelyn no lo soportaría otro año y también por el hecho de que Robb no vivía allí por lo que los días eran aburridos. El camino fue silencioso y él fue quien rompió ese silencio antes de abrir la puerta e invitar a Santa a pasar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Tuvo que esperar hasta que los niños estuvieran lejos para poder preguntar eso, no sería bueno que conocieran a Santa por otro nombre.

—Puedes llamarme Damon.

Damon se quitó la rojiza polera, tenía una musculosa debajo de ella, imaginó que con ese traje uno debería morir de calor dentro de la tienda y fuera de ella sería lo indicado para superar el frio de la noche. Preparó café para Damon y él, entretanto el invitado inspeccionaba el lugar. Ninguna esquina se quedaba sin ser vista, en cierta parte resultaba incomodo que alguien examinara tan a fondo. El sofá fue ocupado a lo largo, las piernas de Damon eran largas por lo que sobresalían, junto a este se colocó el módico árbol escasamente decorado, para él no era de gran interés la decoración.

Damon reacomodó la postura al momento en que le extendió el café, el vapor inundaba la vista. No evitaba repasar el hecho de que Santa estuviera soplando con esos delgados labios el café que él preparó, seguramente sería el sueño de cualquier niño tener en su casa al alegre anciano regordete. El Santa que invadió su casa era joven, ni siquiera acarreaba una inmensa bolsa con regalos y era delgado, bastante hasta el punto en que eran más que visibles los trabajados músculos de los brazos y el torso, y eso le quitaba entusiasmo al fantasía.

—¿Crees en Santa Claus?

—¿Si dijera que no, desaparecerías mágicamente?

—Si es tu deseo. —Damon sonrió, era bastante irritante ver la larga curva que se le formaba en los labios. —Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no le cuentas tus deseos a Santa?

—¿Qué? —No lo preguntó porque no entendiera la intención sino porque quería asegurarse de que solo había sido una broma.

—Ven a mi regazo y dime tus deseos. —Damon se palmeó los muslos y le hizo un ademán. El café fue depositado en la pequeña mesita al lado del sofá y el grueso pantalón de Santa fue sacudido quitándole el polvo.

—No, no lo haré.

—Vamos, niño travieso. Cuéntale tus deseos a Santa.

Fue precavido y él también colocó el café en la mesita, y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás al instante en que Damon se puso en pie. Conocía esa intención, Damon se acercaba con velocidad y no pudo seguir alejándose cuando su talón izquierdo traqueteó, sus rodillas se doblaron y su cadera fue invadida por los brazos contrarios.  Las yemas de los dedos presionaban sobre su espalda y las palmas se acomodaban sobre los costados de la pelvis. Se retorció, no era tan fuerte como para alejarse y en cambio Damon si, las manos se aferraban a él con brío y no lo soltarían con una simple sacudida.

—Suéltame. —Dijo con toda la irritación que podía conseguir. Su irritación no hacía más que aumentar a medida que las manos de Damon presionaban con más fuerza su carne.

—No seas tímido, dime tus deseos. —Damon insistió, por la cercanía alcanzaba a sentir la fragancia a sudor que emanaba y le obligaba a arrugar la nariz. —Santa necesita oír tus deseos para poder cumplirlos. Vamos, no querrás estar en la lista de los niños malos, ¿verdad?

Chasqueó la lengua y trató una vez más escapar de las manos de Damon. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho contrario y jaló hacia atrás, al no conseguir el resultado deseado terminó clavando las puntas de los dedos en torno a los brazos y oprimiendo con la esperanza de que el dolor le hiciera soltarlo. Sin embargo era él quien sentía dolor por los dedos incrustándose en su cadera—Está bien, te los diré. Dioses.

Damon satisfecho de a poco fue quitando los dedos de su cadera y se apartó regresando al sofá, juntó las piernas y se palmeó los muslos una vez más. No encontraba una sola razón por la cual no arrepentirse, hubiese sido más fácil confortar a Rickon mientras lloraba que soportar estos tratos de un completo desconocido. Pero no lucia tan mal como para llamar a las autoridades, aunque no le molestaría que se llevaran al atractivo Santa esposado de su departamento, por supuesto primero se aseguraría de que los niños estuvieran durmiendo.

—Rápido, ven aquí, niño travieso. Santa no puede perder ni un segundo.

Dio algunos pasos adelante y terminó sentado en el regazo de Damon porque las manos de este se estiraron hacia su cuerpo, lo sujetaron y tironearon de él, atrayéndolo demasiado cerca. Damon rodeaba su espalda y con suavidad las yemas de los dedos acariciaban sus muslos que perdían el frio por la cosquilleante fricción. Los cabellos que cubrían parte de su rostro fueron corridos y enganchados por detrás de sus orejas, Damon se relamió los dientes al ver su entero rostro. En vez de reaccionar para resistirse lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza.

—¿Hay algo que quieras pedirle a Santa, encanto?

Resopló, no habría sido parte de ese estúpido juego si Damon no incitara al tocarle los muslos con algo más de brusquedad. —Bueno, tengo un deseo que pedirle a Santa para ser sincero.

—Dime, encanto, ¿en que puede ayudarte Santa?

—Quisiera que Santa se fuera de mi casa.

Damon ladeó la cabeza, lucia como si realmente le entristeciera su confesión. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, me gustaría estar solo.

—Era de esperarse de un niño travieso. ¿Qué travesuras haces cuando estas solo? —Los dedos se movían hacia el centro de la unión de sus piernas, encaminándose con parsimonia a la zona más sensible. —Haces cosas muy sucias, ¿cierto, Jon? Los niños traviesos se caracterizan por tener manos inquietas, ¿tus manos lo son, Jon? ¿Acaso permanecen quietas en las largas noches? Deben moverse mucho con un niño tan travieso como tú, Jon.

Obteniendo un lugar entre su entrepierna los dedos presionaron con las puntas, se estremeció y un ligero ruido se escurrió entre sus labios. Los dedos se movían de arriba a abajo por la entera sección de su miembro, las uñas cada tanto lograban rasparlo sobre las ropas. Su miembro se ensanchaba mientras que sus piernas temblaban y bufaba por lo bajo sin poder hacer algo más que no fuera sacudirse y acabar atrapado mucho más en el brazo de Damon.

—Dile a Santa cuan travieso eres.

—Detente.

Damon no le escuchó y los dedos se movieron más rápidos e intensos, en consecuencia no lograba controlar sus impulsos masculinos que hacían que su miembro se hinchara más y más hasta el punto en que era doloroso. Sus manos detuvieron la de Damon al momento en que iniciaba a ascender por su vientre, sus uñas captaron la muñeca y comprimieron la delgada capa de carne percibiendo los duros huesos.

—No seas tímido, niño travieso. Debes ser bueno si quieres que Santa reconsidere tu lugar en la lista de los niños malos. —La mano continuó subiendo a pesar de que sus dedos se incrustaban con más energía y raspaban la piel del brazo a medida que avanzaba y los alejaban de la muñeca. —Santa te recompensara muy bien si te comportas como un niño que no merece recibir un buen trozo de carbón.

Los dedos se desplazaban por su vientre al igual que lo haría una araña, era despacio y cada toque era incómodo. Tenía el suficiente control en sí mismo para resistirse pero no hizo uso de este, no se contrajo pretendiendo quitarse las manos de encima ni apartarse lo necesario para que los brazos no lo volvieran a alcanzar, estuvo quieto sintiendo como los dedos llegaban a sus clavículas y como sus manos regresaban a su lugar de origen. Quizas era el calor que se originaba en su entrepierna y se expandía por todo su cuerpo el que le quitaba esos recurrentes instintos de luchar. O la sensación que traía el tener a alguien que tocara de esa forma sus muslos y moviera los dedos alrededor de su cuerpo, la larga ausencia en su cuerpo hacia que por la más mínima caricia no tuviera poder en su mente y mucho menos en sus inclinaciones.

Los dedos duraron poco tiempo en sus clavículas, las uñas rascaron los huesos muy por encima sin causar ninguna molestia y continuaron por su cuello, su cabeza caía atrás al tenerlos plantándose en el centro. Su cuello se estiró más porque los dedos ampliándose en él lo impusieron, sentía la manera en que los huesos de la tráquea se acoplaban a la piel y la forma en que la nuez de Adán hacia doloroso el tragar.

Subieron remarcando cada sección de su cuello, las puntas oprimían en los pequeños espacios entre los huesos de la tráquea y algunos dedos perseguían el camino de su nuez de Adán. Anduvieron por su barbilla y se detuvieron en su boca, rozando el labio superior y descansando sobre el inferior. Las uñas rasparon la piel del labio superior al acomodarse en el inferior, por ese sus labios se separaron y las yemas se posaron en sus dientes, al encorvarse tocaban su lengua.

—A Santa le gustan los niños muy buenos, son más bonitos. —De un momento a otro sintió los dedos invadiendo por completo su lengua y aplastándola a medida que se hacían un lugar en ella. —Tú eres un niño muy bonito, Jon, y ser bueno te hace mucho más bonito para Santa.

El malestar se propagó por su boca con los dedos moviéndose en ella, levantándose para acariciar su paladar y causarle un fastidioso cosquilleo que se trasladaba a su nariz que se arrugaba. Se adentraban queriendo obtener terreno en su garganta y aumentaba el sabor salado de la suciedad que se acumulaba en las uñas cuanto más espacio tuvieron. No pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más y cogiéndolo desde el codo impidió que los dedos estuvieran otro minuto en su boca.

—Niño travieso. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Jon? Oh, te veis tan bonito con mis dedos en tu boca. —La saliva en sus comisuras fue tomada por los dedos. —Necesitas ser bueno y obediente si quieres que Santa te quite de la lista de los niños malos, ¿por qué quieres salir de esa horrenda lista, cierto?

—No quiero. —Relamió sus labios capturando el exceso de saliva en ellos. —No quiero nada de Santa.

—Impertinente y travieso, eso es muy malo para ti Jon. Pero no te preocupes, Santa te enseñara a ser bueno.

Los dedos se derrumbaron en dirección a su entrepierna una vez más, pasaron sin demasiado problema por debajo de su pantalón y el botón se desabrochó por la coacción. Respiró profundo, su polla endureció enteramente al tener los dedos amoldándose en ella, algunos se mantuvieron en la punta mientras los demás se extendían por el tronco. Esta vez se opuso y sostuvo la mano aunque no evitar que la fuerza de Damon fuera mayor y el gemido que expulsó cuando se unieron al bajar, fue un poco más despacio cuando subieron, oprimieron la punta y regresaron a abajo.

El placer no permitió que la oposición continuara y sus manos en la muñeca de Damon lo apretaban con fuerza para atraerlo hacia abajo cada vez que se movía en esa dirección, lo ayudaba a moverse con algo más de energía. Y por eso Damon actuaba de forma cruel, los dedos no se pegaban con demasiada ternura a su polla y tampoco eran rápidos al alcanzar la punta.

—No, niño travieso. Tienes que ser bueno y dejar que Santa te enseñe.

Sus manos se retiraron para que los dedos de Damon prosiguieran, eran rápidos y toscos sin la presencia de sus manos. No lograba especular cuan mal era esto, tenía más de una posibilidad para detenerlo y en cambio su espalda se arqueaba, el placer se amontonaba en cada hueso de su cuerpo y su voz era utilizada para los gemidos cuando tendrían que estar soltando quejas.

Era tan bueno que no percibía la manera en que sus muslos temblaban vehementemente y como el brazo de Damon reposaba sobre ellos, los presionaba y les forzaba la tranquilidad. El líquido preseminal mojaba los dedos y estos lo expandían por lo largo de su miembro, poniéndolo más húmedo y sofocado.

Su semilla llegó pronto, tanto que se avergonzó por ello. El cálido líquido manchó los dedos de Damon, desbordándose para ensuciar su propia polla que ya se contaminaba con el regodeó que la fricción con el otro le daba. Los dedos se movieron unas cuantas veces más, desde arriba a abajo quitándole algunos gemidos más y se contuvieron al mojar toda su polla.

—¿Lo ves? Niño travieso, es mejor cuando Santa te enseña. —Damon dijo chupándose la punta de los dedos, con los labios separados podía ver como la lengua se acoplaba a los dedos y acarreaba la semilla al distanciarse. —Quizas ahora Santa pueda quitarte de la lista de los niños malos, ¿te gustaría?

—Te lo he dicho, no quiero nada de Santa.

—Esa es una mala respuesta, niño travieso. —Los dedos de Damon sujetaron su mandíbula, oprimiéndose sobre el hueso. —Fui muy considerado contigo, Santa necesita seguir enseñándote.

Con las palmas soldándose a las caras inferiores de sus muslos y la fuerza necesaria, su espalda impactó contra el sofá. Damon ocupó la separación de sus piernas, estas apretaban contra el cuerpo del mismo. Mostró los dientes al igual que un perro rabioso al mínimo intento que Damon tuvo de correr su pantalón, sacudió sus piernas y en seguida las garras contrarias se hallaron pellizcando su piel, soltándole un grito y originándole dolor.

—Detente ahora mismo.

—No seas tímido, niño travieso. Santa te enseñara a sentirte bien.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento sus manos fueron unidas desde las muñecas y llevadas por encima de su cabeza. Damon sonrió por su mueca de disgusto, eso lo irritó mucho más. La respiración de Damon chocaba contra su cuello, era más caliente cada vez que acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Su piel se humedecía con las enérgicas exhalaciones, una brisa fría se la lamia en las inhalaciones.

—Permite que Santa te saboree, niño travieso. —Damon le susurró. —¿Puedo?

—Lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento desde un principio y ahora preguntas, eres un cerdo estúpido.

—Tan travieso, deberías cuidar esa sucia lengua.

Los labios de Damon capturaron los suyos acallando sus próximas replicas, un ilegible jadeo se halló en medio de ellos. Con brusquedad la lengua distanció sus labios, recibió un poco de ayuda de los dientes que amenazaban muy de cerca su labio inferior. No movió su lengua porque no deseaba acompañarlo pero luego de unos momentos decidió hacerlo por gusto al placer.

Al abandonar su boca los dientes tuvieron una verdadera oportunidad con su labio inferior, se clavaron sobre la tierna piel, la jalaron y no la soltaron hasta que las pequeñas gotas de sangre emergieron. La punta de la lengua de Damon absorbió la sangre lentamente esparciéndose hacia su barbilla, después fue su lengua la que se deshizo de los restos.

—Ahora Santa necesitara que te comportes como si fueras un buen niño, niño travieso. —Damon le informó y sintió que debía obedecer aunque una diminuta parte suya siguiera oponiéndose en silencio.

Los dedos estuvieron nuevamente cubiertos por su pantalón, esta vez lo quitaron con éxito. Sus desnudas piernas encontraban calor con la proximidad de Damon. Los dedos rodearon su entrada, tragó saliva y sus ojos se cerraron. Un dedo se introdujo haciéndole gritar, fue por un breve momento y luego su interior fue vaciado. Espero y lo que obtuvo en torno a su entrada fue la endurecida polla de Damon. 

Sus dientes crujían por la pausada introducción, el dolor fue tan corto como la duración de la interacción del dedo y su interior. La presión en sus muñecas fue mayor al doblar sus dedos y raspar la mano que lo aprisionaba. La otra comprimía la carne de su cadera y lo tironeaba hacia abajo. Damon se tomaba su tiempo para avanzar, se detenía con cada nuevo centímetro alcanzado y eso le daban los puros sentimientos de ansiedad. Algo de placer se presentó en la completa intromisión, era una cantidad más grande y borraba cualquier rastro de dolor.

—Eso es, un niño apretado tal y como le gusta a Santa.

Damon se movió rápido y sin espera, el malestar reapareció por un momento y se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido al tener su próstata siendo golpeada. No había dolor pero si un placer, no común, era uno intolerable que no le hacía desear más. Sintió como la respiración de Damon se aceleraba desde su cuello donde la respiración le quemaba y los labios se separaban para agarrar su piel, mojarla, chuparla y mordisquearla.

El placer era mejor desde su próstata, en el regreso de las embestidas aminoraba el fervor y crecía al llegar a lo más profundo de su interior. Soltó algunos gemidos, unos cuantos gritos y en mayor parte quejas e insultos vagos por la desaprobación del acto y la molestia que los dientes ocasionaban en su cuello.

Damon le besó en la boca una última vez antes de que las embestidas finalizaran, fue más suave en esta ocasión y la herida en su labio inferior no fue reabierta. Sus labios temblaron con la expulsión de la semilla en su interior, la boca de Damon se encontraba en su barbilla para ese entonces y escuchó un minúsculo sonido salir de esta.

—Fuiste bueno, niño travieso. —Damon ronroneó al soltar sus manos, desplomarse sobre su pecho y acomodar la cabeza entre su cuello. El corazón le latía con rapidez y los pulmones funcionaban acelerados por el agotamiento. Ladeaba la cabeza, el cabello y la gorra de Santa cosquilleaban su piel, chasqueó la lengua mientras alejaba su cabeza.

—Apártate, cerdo. —Con una perfecta oportunidad se apartó, recuperó su pantalón y se mantuvo lo más lejos que pudo. A pocos días de Navidad él tuvo sexo con Santa, no importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, no podía creerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ ♪ All Damon want for christmas is a grumpy boyfriend ♫ ♪


End file.
